s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
/kek/ (Plug.dj Room)
The /kek/, in short, is a spawning pool for new and dank memes. Most do not survive to adulthood. ;-;7 It can be found over heeeere: https://plug.dj/kek This community is the elite of the memey finders, and as you read those lines, maybe they are creating another great maymay ! In this very weird place, you will be able to encounter maybe the most finest people on earth. Music is also played in this room. Some weird individuals may try to educate you (Legion_Gethinfiltrator and his documentaries), play cringe compilations (TyraBankrupt) sometimes, Spam Esteban Winsmore videos (Isn't it, Matt-kek ?), and even talk DexturrMurrgen through masturbation. So feel ;_; free to come and to play bebin videos ! Countries /kek is an international team, you can find people from the bes' country of freedom on earth: USA, but also spanish, Neo-Zealanders, English, Norwegian, Swedish, Italian, French, Cuban, and even people from Uranus (but don't look in there... It's dark) The Dream Team All the lovely memebers of our beautiful community (feel free to add your name here) : Host: Captain Kek (rib in benis D:), M00S3, tablefly Managers: 4.000.000get, :XⱯℲ:, BruceWaymeKek, Lord Farquaad, lsn, Pee Pee Vaginae, png, TearsONI, afghanlad Bouncers: ℛℳ∪ȵ ℋℴᏉℯȵى, blushinMushroom, boypussy, Cool Shirts Guy (fka Sheffleton), courier12, Deaf Grapes, DexturrMurgen, dr. lel phillips, Dr. Nonagon, Funkmasta, idut, Legion_GethInfiltrator, Le Ruse Bird, mc_ride, McMootlekins, newte (steam group manager), Putn100, Quintal, regularmilkman, SxcCyborgGirl, The Ruseman, ThunderRhapsody Notable Members (Level 6 or higher) １ $waqqy -PeakkunG- 23qrt52 3isD (xoip) 420SWAGSCOPE 5- 553 ;;uuuhhjjerrss,ll!! aaaa Absoluty Administrator (9man) afghanlad Airaclya Alexander Berbatov Am Shagar aminals an.introverted.robot Anime Sucks ANIME_IS_FUCKING_GAY (He is 100% correct) aperrentis Ash assertivist Baa90 banshiryuu Barky Besiden Beta Housing Beverice BIDOOF BillTho Bitchee BlushinMushroom Bob (Brand Ambassador) BorderDerp boulder BoxedBiscotti boypussy Brotza btwtbh BusterBear CharlesMurray Clefair Damnt DaNBloodyScars Dat1Bun davefromaccounting derp5 DesuNyanUguu dewme dicksick dickwatanabe DOMINACIJA dongcopter420 DONUTman Donutpie dr. lel philips Dr. Pavel Draws-Stuff ebinladen Eggplant Elitefire, Stupid Spah! ElSombo Estfag etaoi FatFriarFunk FruitGushers Funkmasta FUNKY BASIC (Brand Ambassador) Funky-Asuna furfig Galosengen Geege Gfrog_Ewew Gippo Dudee Glaceon Glastonbury goblinthunder GopherGripz Gravel Half A Walrus Hamps Happy dancing man Haxxor33 henkovic HiroCantRememberHisPass (Hiro Protagonist) Horriblecoders IfeelSoIndie ilovemurrica impp102 Indiegente iTs_Kryptic jeremy Jimmeh kawaiiniggerpony kayga kekbreck kekchan biggest fan :^) Kekkats kekmykek Kekowl Kimmy Jong Un Kris Kunty kuuroki2 Kyotero LatinoRuseBird (Le Ruse Bird) Le_Nermin Lethrokai Lord Farquaad LordKek lsn Mantis502 mc_ride McMootlekins (probably mot) Menti Meow-Mix (MeowTank) MF_CHIPSE MnemonicPear MoReX mutismgeneral Nerwin NG nicecat Nobody Not a Namefig 2.0 NSA offbyone okhai Orbis OutTheWazoo phallicassortment Pholey png Powdered Toast Man Prisoner 24601 purplemisty QuoVadis regularmilkman Reud Ridaz-senpai ridewarrior Riflly rtguy Rustlinator s1n Sanderman Sanic Hegehog Sarif Savant- Scarlet Dervish Scotteh ShamanBear Sheffleton (rip) ShrekThe0gre)))))))))))) Shuttle Skytop Slarty sneke o Some Namefig (rumoured to be Some Guy...) SpookyCoat Spoonie Stinky_Whizzleteats strangerdanger SUCKSUCKSTHISSUCKS swaglord (4chan mod) Tabarnak' TableJeb23 Talking Cat Bob tangeruse tangy2 ThatDandyMan The CEO The Oracle Of Issyk Kul The Ruseman theayylmaoster TheListerMr ThePerfectSandwich ThePlebNation thewhitehouse thisisniceboard ThunderRhapsody (Alex) toast_recon Top Yamada (r.i.p) topjej TotallynotRorschach TPoS Trusty Eddsworth turbonigger Tympani TyraBankrupt UltraSheen unmokyeauniverse User-523f4300 Vackule Verimelon Victacobell vladimir trollinski Vouis Luitton whatggfgffgf WHOA Wilson (Brand Ambassador) xoDreamOnxo yamb YesAllKeks YogaFire Yogurt zDream Zeyphr ƸӜƷ (tablefly) ๖ۣۜĐل - ɴᴇᴏɴ - TFL Ḅello 愛音楽-Saito-Otaku Epin memes born from /kek/ Spes Spes. The final frontier. Spes is everything around Earth. Uranus is found within spes. Spes evolved pretty quickly, gaining a subreddit and 2-3 boards on s4s. Poodlel Poodlel '''is a little, fluffy poodle. It is very fluffy. :3 There is also the subspecies "Spes Poodlel"; a poodlel who survives in spes. Pbbbt '''Pbbbt is the onomatopoeia for a bass drop rendered in chiptune with the music software Famitracker. It actually kinda does sound like "pbbbt". The amount of 'b's varies between pbbbters. Welcome Back When someone says that they are leaving (i.e. "brb") it is always polite to welcome them back before they have even returned. Several members of the plug.dj room attempted to get the meme officially recognised by knowyourmeme.com, howeber they had a no fun allowed ponyfig mod (who presumably works for free) which deleted all our entries. Plug a shit Plug.dj is such a bad website and often has bugs, sometimes coining the nickname bug.dj. When bugs happen, you can either say "Plug a shit" or to look really cool, use emojies ":electric_plug: :a: :poop:" it will look AMAZING! Mod Abuse The /kek/ mods like to abuse their powers and will skip, ban (Matt-kek looking at Legion) and put themselves at the top of the waitlist as they see fit. This is very /sp/ of them. To do cool emojis, type "Mod :a: :bus: e" Ice Bear Introduced in winter of 2013, when some dude on s4s posted a snippet of the winter background with the text ice bear... Now in 2014, this avatar is simply a polar bear, Much like the snake avatar, which was once a favorite in the room, where all of its users would change their avatars to record a "snekception," the ice bear became extremely popular for a couple of days. Users unaware of the ice bear, possibly due to a lack of knowledge of the new avatars, were coaxed into spending their plug points on the ice bear avatar, and non-ice bears were often shunned amid the ice bear cult. Now, only a couple of ice bears are left. ;_;7 Gayjacked Gayjacked is a family guy video that is so zogg fuging hilarious we play it all the time. It goes like this: a homosexual man hijacks a plane and proceeds to tell everyone that the plane is going to Miami. He then starts dancing, while the other people react. It's funny because he is a weird gay man, and he hijacks a plane, so instead of a hijacking it's a gayjacking. Go to http://www.plug.dj/kek for more quality keks like this one. Passengers of Feel Take a sit aboard Legion_Gethinfiltrator's finest plane crashes, and enjoy a deep analysis of the causes and consequences. Just relax and see the people staring death in the eyes. And watch how magnificent airliners can turn into a trash-can-o-boom ! Just imagine how you would feel if you were aboard one of these... ;_;7 :airplane: :boom: Ermine The ermine (or stoat, but this name is irrelevant to the meme) is a carnivorous mammal native to most of Europe and parts of North America. They are very cute and nimble, sometimes hiding in trees and peeking at people from afar. The ermine is a favorite of Legion, who can be summoned at the very mention of "Ermine :3." However, the love for ermines has transcended to many /kek/ regulars. :3 ... Ermined is also a verb, that define people geting triggered by a sentence or an insult that was meant to be rude, but that the author do not really thinks. It is mainly used to make people react, or to trigger a fight between two groups of people: = ''-France sucks'' = = ''-You lowly american obese people, i pity you! Your country is a shame, 50% of you population is obese, and moving on a mobility scooter. While 99 percents of the Frankie Macdonald tards of your country are allowed to carry guns, so they can attack a school, and finish on an electric chair....'' = = ''-What?'' = = ''-Severely Ermined :3'' = Frankie Macdonald An oracle of sorts, Frankie Macdonald is a man of countless talents. When not warning the globe of impending natural disasters from his tidy bedroom, he can often be seen eating 50 hot dogs at once, belting out original tunes, or showing him his moves around his hometown of Sydney, Nova Scotia. Originally an isolated meme, Frankie has now grown to cult status among the users of /kek/. It can be observed that every Frankie video is most of the time ''followed by another Frankie video. His catchphrase is "let's show me my moves," which itself is a meme. Gay lolCategory:Gay lol A meme where someone say something and u say "'ur gay lol'" its funny because gay people are dumb liek dumb dancing gay jack guy LOL Get over it lol Juice584 was mehing every video that wasn't music. TyraBankrupt and Sheffleton called him out on this to which he responded "Still won't stop me from meh-ing something that isn't music. Call me rude all you want. But it's what I'm going to do. '''Get over it lol'" (Source of quote: Juice584 01/03/15). /kek/ responded by playing videos about getting over it. SAINT PEPSI - Better (better) Another meme created by TyraBankrupt. He heard a song a couple of times and told the room he had heard it 50 times, where afterwards, /kek/ responded by playing nothing but SAINT PEPSI - Better for the rest of the day. The oncoming onslaught of OC was never expected. Dolphin On may 1st, 2015, plug dj went diving never to return. Though while it was there it met a lot of dolphins and even a few REALLY RUDE non dolphins (I'm looking at you, "il-tape-sur-des -bambous"). The icbear/dolfin civil war The introduction of the dolphins caused a distrubance in the pseudocommunity of icebears, causing a short civil war between the icebears and dolfins. Gorilla style tactics were used amongst each other as side would play vidoes of dolphins and polar bears being killed (rip ;-;). Soon enough, due to the scarcity of icebears in kek, more people were able to buy dolfins and caused the icebears to back down. Within the next hour, an armistice agreemebt was established to prevent the deaths of innocent polarbears and dolphins being broadcasted on /kek/. An official ceasefire was signed during May 2015. With the oncoming winter, it is possible that there could be another icebear introduced in the plug.dj store, causing tensions to rise in the coming months. Captain Kek remained neutral on the situation and when questioned he stated, "i wasnt very present around that time tbh, nor was I involved". Only time can tell when the ceasefire ends. XENO-SCUM One of the nicknames of Legion (invented by Figget). Most of the time legion will reply by a joke, a polite counter-argument, or play a Mass effect video in he's next turn in discomfort. Fuggen E.T. robbits! we will fite u (i'm paragon ending in ME3) ヽ(´ー｀)ﾉ Just bring it in... ヽ(´ー｀)ﾉ ... Less White Deaf Grapes' mum is white and his dad is Less White '''(basically a nigger lol) Wank Not really a meme, we just love '''wanking, especially afghanlad. Lazy Student Lazy student addicted to vidya. Love memes and drink more than i should a bit too often. Will probably post mostly dota and other things I find funny. Maybe the occasional rant. Here's a fine meme copypasta started by afghanlad. you can edit it to include whatever you want. The first person to edit it was putin100: Lazy student addicted to pussy. Love cock and drink more cum than i should, and a bit too often. Will probably post mostly porn and other things I find arousing. Maybe the occasional rape. Then more people followed with these examples: Lazy student addicted to wanking. Love wanking and wank more than i should a bit too often. Will probably post mostly wanking and other things I find funny. Maybe the occasional wank. Lazy student addicted to memes. Love memes and meme more memes than i should, and a meme too. Will meme post mostly memes and meme things I meme meme. Meme the meme meme. Lazy student addicted to cock. Love cock and suck more than i should a bit too often. Will probably post mostly cock and other things I find funny. Maybe the occasional rimjob. Lazy student addicted to plug.dj. Love edm and listen more than i should a bit too often. Will probably post mostly edm and other things I find musical. Maybe the occasional edm. Lazy student addicted to heroin. Love lsd and shoot up more than i should a bit too often. Will probably post mostly overdosing mates and other things I find funny. Maybe the occasional line of coke. Lazy student addicted to my mom. Love breastfeeding and drink more than i should a bit too often. Will probably post mostly her tits and other things I find funny. Maybe the occasional creep shot. Death of plug.dj/kek After the closure and reopening of the plug.dj website months later, there hasn't been much activity. RIP plug.dj/kek On August 26th, 2016 room admin Captain Kek posted the following note to the room's infobox: